Liturgie der Gebrechen
Liturgie der Gebrechen ist ein Buch in . Fundort * Inhalt Verehrter Leser! Der Band, den Ihr in Euren Händen haltet, ist eine Chronik des Schmerzes, der Qual und der Entdeckung. In diesen Memoiren will ich Euch die Geschichte meines törichten und gescheiterten Versuchs erzählen, große Macht zu erlangen. Begleitet meinen Weg, wenn ich die Regeln des Anstands durchbreche, die Fesseln der alten Gesetze der Magie abstreife und die Grenzen der magischen Ethik sprenge. Hier erwarten Euch die letzten Worte des Vexis Velruan. Ihr sollt wissen, treuer Leser, dass ich bis zum Augenblick meines Todes ein Schüler der Magie bleiben werde. Doch ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Lehrling, sondern einer, der auf einzigartige Weise den Weg zu einem tieferen Verständnis der Magie bereitet hat. Durch die Anwendung von Zerstörungsmagie am eigenen Leibe habe ich mehr erreicht als jeder Schüler vor mir. Durch diese Torheit komme ich jetzt zu Euch, so klar wie immer, im Vollbesitz meiner Geisteskräfte, und in voller Kenntnis der Opfer, die ich auf meiner Suche gebracht habe. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr zu irgendeiner körperlichen Empfindung außer quälendem Schmerz fähig. Ich habe mich so daran gewöhnt, habe mich so von dem Gefühl gelöst, dass für mich der Schmerz einfach ständig da ist. Die Luft um sich herum nimmt man ja auch nicht als Empfindung wahr. Wie ist es dazu gekommen, so mögt Ihr Euch fragen, dass ich zu dem wurde, was ich jetzt bin? Es begann ganz harmlos. Ich war einst Heiler, und einer der vielversprechendsten Schüler des Tempels. Welchen Tempels? Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich wurde irgendwann verwiesen. Diese Dummköpfe. Wir hatten mehrere Patienten in unserem bescheidenen Heiligtum, die mit Rotem Fieber infiziert waren. Meine Versuche, mittels der magischen Künste die Krankheit gegen sich selbst zu richten, waren in ihrem frühen Stadium wenig erfolgreich. Dafür, dass ich versucht hatte, ein Heilmittel zu finden, wurde ich verwiesen. Kurz nach meiner Verbannung entdeckte ich eine Methode, Infektionen unter Verwendung der destruktiven Energien der Magie auszurotten. Im Verlauf meiner Erforschung der Schule der Zerstörungsmagie stellte ich fest, dass ich imstande war, die Elementarenergien durch meinen eigenen Körper zu leiten und so ihre Leistungskraft zu verstärken. Durch die Erfahrung mit einem Blitzstrahl, der meinen eigenen Körper durchströmte, konnte ich mein Verständnis der rohen Kräfte der Magie vertiefen. Zunächst war der Schmerz erträglich. Ich leitete nur eine geringe Menge der Energie in meinen Körper zurück. Ich lernte, die Zerstörungskräfte mit regenerativen Energien zu verbinden. Diese halfen, die Schäden an meinem Körper zu minimieren, linderten jedoch nicht den Schmerz als solchen. Als meine Schmerztoleranz zunahm, begann ich immer mehr Energie durch meinen Körper zu lenken. Mein Verständnis der Zerstörung wurde größer als meine Kenntnisse der Wiederherstellung. Obwohl ich den Schaden vermindern konnte, konnte ich ihn nicht ganz verhindern. Meine Haut wurde schwarz und verkohlt. Sie vertrocknete, wurde schuppig und rissig. Ich stank nach gebratenem Fleisch. Aber ich konnte der Verlockung von immer mehr Energie nicht widerstehen. Ich wurde wie ein Skooma-Abhängiger der schlimmsten Sorte. Ich nutzte die Magie nicht mehr für praktische Zwecke. Ich wollte nur immer mehr Energie spüren -- ich genoss den Schmerz. Ich freute mich auf den Moment, wo Energie und Schmerz mich gemeinsam durchströmten, mein Fleisch erfrieren ließen und es bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten. Meine Haut wurde zu einem Geflecht aus Narben, Geschwüren, Wunden und Verbrennungen. Aber es war nie genug. Nie. Ich brauchte mehr. Mehr Schmerz. Mehr Macht. Ich verlor mein Augenlicht. Meine Augen zerschmolzen zu kochenden Pfützen einer gallertigen Masse, die Brandblasen auf der Haut hervorrief, als sie wie brennende Tränen über meine Wangen lief. Meine rechte Hand gefror und zersprang in tausend Stücke, als ich sie voller Entsetzen unbesonnen gegen einen Türpfosten schlug, nachdem ich begriffen hatte, was geschehen war. Die Knochen meiner beiden Beine explodierten wie zersplitterndes Glas und zerfetzten das Fleisch und die Muskeln, die sie umgaben. Obwohl Euch dies wie ein furchtbares Schicksal erscheinen mag, mein lieber Leser, so kann ich Euch nur versichern, dass Ihr niemals wissen werdet, wie es ist, ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Knochen zu sein wie ich. Ihr werdet niemals das Maß an Wissen über die Schwäche des Fleisches haben, über das ich verfüge. Meine Kenntnisse der Magie übertreffen die der Großmeister der Gilde, aber diese Leistung verblasst im Vergleich zu den großartigen Entdeckungen, die mir diese Erfahrung geschenkt hat. Euresgleichen glaubt, dass man Schmerz fürchten und meiden, sich ihm entziehen soll. Durch mein Leiden und die Taubheit, die mich jetzt der Fähigkeit beraubt, ihn zu spüren, kann ich Euch eines sagen: der Schmerz ist eine einfache Tatsache der menschlichen Existenz. Es bietet uns die Gelegenheit, die vergängliche Schale zu spüren und schätzen, die unseren Geist beherbergt. Schmerz ist das größte Geschenk, das die Götter uns Sterblichen jemals gemacht haben. Und nun bin ich nur noch der Torso eines Mannes, der, eingewickelt in eitrige Verbände, nie wieder Vergnügen kennen wird und Euch diese Geschichte durch einen Schreiber erzählt. Dennoch habe ich nur eine Botschaft für Euch: Bekennt Euch zu dem, was Ihr seid. Ruhm dem Fürsten Sheogorath, denn er hat mit die Augen geöffnet. en:The Liturgy of Affliction es:La liturgia de aflicción fr:La liturgie de l'affliction pl:Liturgia Cierpienia ru:Литургия пристрастия к боли Kategorie:Shivering Isles: Bücher Kategorie:Unvollständig